


Self-Indulgence

by Beeznuts



Series: Royal!AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Queen!Yang, RoyalProtector!Blake, royal au, trans!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeznuts/pseuds/Beeznuts
Summary: Queen Yang is having some difficulty sleeping after struggling with foreign diplomacy for several weeks.Her Royal Protector decides to step in.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Royal!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736836
Kudos: 108





	Self-Indulgence

“Your Majesty, you should be in bed.” Yang turned to see her Royal Protector standing at the balcony entry, armor-clad, and with worrying golden eyes piercing the moonless night. Yang sighed and turned back towards the horizon. Though everyone had long since blown out their candles and gone to sleep, the torches that lit up the streets to help the guards keep watch prevented the city from being plunged into complete darkness during this cloudy night.

“I’ll go to bed in a minute Blake, I just needed some fresh air… and stop calling me that.” She said the last part with some good-natured exasperation.

“Apologies Your Grace,” Blake said with so much dry insincerity that Yang couldn’t help but chuckle. As she made her way beside her, leaning her forearms on the railing, Yang playfully pushed at Blake with her shoulder, already feeling the tension in her mind loosening with her lover’s company. “You’re sure nothing’s wrong?” Yang sighed and leaned her on Blake’s shoulder, knowing how precious these small moments of respite was for both of them.

“I promise,” Yang assured her, smiling and planting a small kiss at a patch of soft skin that wasn’t covered by armor. “Just been a long day is all.” Blake hummed in agreement, reaching out to take Yang’s hand in her own. Yang didn’t mind how cold Blake’s iron glove felt in hand - just being able to touch each other like this felt more and more like a luxury with all the stress going around them right now.

“A lot hinders on this trading deal with Vacuo, but you can’t let it get to you just because some old jackasses don’t think you’re doing enough.” Blake softly spoke as she leaned down to kiss her head. “You’ve done everything you can to reach a compromise with the Vacuan emperor - now it’s up to _him_ whether he wants to secure our relations, or be a stubborn old fool.” Yang sighed. Deep down, she knew Blake was right, but the responsibility she carried with being the queen weighed heavily on her shoulders. Having to take on this responsibility almost immediately after her father’s death hadn’t made matters much easier. If it hadn’t been for Blake, Ruby, and Weiss too, Yang didn’t think she would have made it through these past few months as well as she had. When it came to the people she could turn to for support, she at least didn’t have to look far…

Yang was gently broken out of her thoughts as she felt Blake move to wrap her arms around her from behind. The feeling of Blake’s armor-clad arms pressing against her loose tunic made a powerful shiver roll down her spine, which was only made that much worse by Blake slowly scattering kisses on Yang’s bare neck.

“Your thoughts are a thousand miles away, Your Majesty…” Blake whispered into her ear, slowly unclasping her iron gloves and throwing them thoughtlessly on the ground as her now bare hands returned to Yang’s body, taking in the feeling of Yang’s muscles and soft skin through the silk of her white tunic. Yang felt all her breath leave her body as Blake’s hands moved beneath her tunic, suppressing a moan as she felt sharp canines softly nibble at her ear. Blake’s voice was pure lust and sensuality. “You’ll never get any sleep at this rate.”

“O-oh?” Yang pushed through a stammer as she reached a hand behind her to tangle her fingers in Blake’s dark locks. “Is my Royal Protector going to drag me to bed?”

“Yup.”

“Wha-?”

Yang didn’t get another sound out before she suddenly found herself literally swept off her feet as Blake now held her in her arms, a self-satisfied smirk resting happily on her face as she steadily made her way back to Yang’s bed-chamber.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Yang grumbled as she playfully swatted at Blake’s face. “I should have you executed for being an insufferable asshole.” That got a laugh out of Blake as she gently kicked the doors to the balcony shut.

 _“Oh no,”_ she quietly exclaimed, a mockery of panic donning her face as she planted Yang on the bed and hovered above her. “Please forgive me, Your Grace. Whatever can I do to make up for my horrible transgressions?” Small giggles escaped Yang as Blake played up her panic even more by pressing urgent kisses on her hands. “Perhaps…” Blake whispered, moving up so that they were both face to face. “There’s _one_ thing I could do to earn your forgiveness…” Her narrowed amber eyes, the growl of her voice, the promise of ecstasy heavy in the air - it all had Yang squirming on the bed as she readied herself for what would undoubtedly be another wonderful evening with her lover.

“And what would that be...?” She whispered back.

“A good fuck.” 

The most unladylike snort escaped Yang and she was forced to cover her mouth lest she drew the attention of all the patrolling guards in the castle.

“ _Wow_ , getting right into it huh?” She laughed. “Couldn’t even keep up the fanfare for like, five more seconds?”

“What, like I’m wrong?” Blake laughed back as she quickly moved her hands to Yang’s undergarments, pulling them off in a smooth motion before throwing them off somewhere to the side. Yang shook her head as she reached up to start pulling apart Blake’s armor, the process always taking much longer than it had any right to, though her movements were swiftly halted as Blake took her hands in her own and pinned them above her head, cutting off any questions before they could be made with a deep kiss which effortlessly cut off most of Yang’s brain functions. As their kiss ended (far too soon if you were asking Yang) Blake whispered heatedly against her lips, “not tonight, dear heart.” Yang couldn’t help but whine.

“But I want you-” A warm tongue licking up the length of her neck effectively made her choke on her words.

_“You already have me.”_

A flash of white obscured Yang’s vision as Blake somehow managed to pull the tunic over her head, leaving her completely bare for her love. Blake ran her hands over Yang’s body with slow, soft reverence. As her hands moved up, Blake moved her head down, kissing a path down from her neck towards her navel, while her hands glided over her hips and took hold of her breasts. Yang, for her part, could do nothing more but writhe on top of the sheets, clutching at the bed while Blake lit her entire body on fire.

At the first swipe of Blake’s tongue, Yang’s back arched off the bed; her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to swallow her moans of ecstasy. Blake quickly wrapped her arms around Yang’s hips, keeping her pinned down as she continued to ravage her love. The feeling of Blake’s cold armor against her hot skin was intoxicating and Yang could do nothing more than reach her hands down to grab at Blake’s head while pure pleasure steadily overtook her. 

“Blake!” The Royal Protector’s ears flickered at the heady gasp of her name, and she moaned into her lover’s core as she drowned in her taste, in her voice, in her _heat_. Yang was always _so wet_ for her - flooding Blake’s mouth with her pleasure as she writhed helplessly on the bed.

Blake knew her lover well. If she wanted to tease Yang, keep her on the brink of climax until sunrise, she could easily have done so, but that wasn’t the plan. Her dearest needed to rest, and if the only way to make her lover sleep was to tire her out with mind-blowing orgasm after mind-blowing orgasm, then she’d make it so. Tongue fucking Yang was a surefire way to have her screaming to the heavens, and it was especially fun to see Yang struggle to keep her voice below the sound barrier, but that would be for another time. With her goal in mind, Blake moved her tongue to Yang’s clit, flicking the sensitive nub in quick motions before sucking it into her mouth, hard.

A sharp, loud gasp followed by a forceful thrust of her hips told Blake that’d she’d been successful in her endeavors. As she slowly licked at Yang, helping her down from the high, she gently ran her hands over her thighs while her legs trembled atop Blake’s shoulders.

“Gods…” Yang groaned as she finally began to regain her bearings. “It’s been way too long…” With a final, languid swipe of her tongue, Blake rose to her knees as she took hold of Yang’s legs and placed them back on the bed, spread out.

“Agreed.” She said, quickly reaching a hand down to undo her belt and pull down her trousers. She didn’t miss the way Yang’s hips squirmed on the bed as she pulled out her cock. Blake couldn’t help sighing in relief; Her pants had gotten almost painfully tight while she’d gone down on Yang. Even the touch of her own hand on her length had her groaning - Yang was right to say that it’d been too long since they’d last enjoyed each other like this. Without wasting another second, Blake lined herself up to Yang’s entrance, letting her love pull her down for a passionate kiss as her legs eagerly wrapped around her hips. “You ready?” She whispered against her lips.

 _“Yes._ ” Blake swallowed her cries as she roughly thrust into the other woman, immediately starting a slow rolling of her hips as she steadily fucked her love into the sheets. Blake made sure to wrap her arms around Yang’s body, being mindful of her armor not causing her any discomfort while Yang writhed beneath her, desperately trying to find something to clutch onto. It didn’t take long before Blake was buried all the way to the hilt, and she took a moment to savor the sensation. Yang resolved to circle her arms around her neck - breathlessly gasping and moaning into her ears. “You feel so good inside me…” Blake sweetly kissed her neck in response.

With their moment of respite over, Blake resumed her thrusts, this time going hard and slow as the bedsprings squeaked in protest beneath them. The agonizingly slow rhythm was a testament to Blake’s patience. What she wouldn’t give to throw all causing to the wind - to fuck Yang with speed and zeal, to have her screaming her name, to throw the entire kingdom into chaos as news broke out that the Queen of Patch was being fucked by some lowly faunus guard. It was so taboo. it was so indecent. It was _so utterly perfect._

“Blake, please-!” Yang moaned beneath her, wrapping her arms even tighter around Blake’s neck as she desperately thrust her hips up to meet hers. “I need-” A particularly hard thrust made her choke on her words as Blake had her struggling to voice her plea.

“What is it, love?” Blake whispered into her ears, never stopping her brutal rhythm. “What do you need?” She knew exactly what Yang needed, of course she did, but her Queen wasn’t getting anything until she’d properly earned it…

“Faster!” She cried, almost reduced to tears. _“Please!_ I need it- I need _you_!”

“Good girl.” She groaned, immediately complying with Yang’s wishes and increasing the tempo of her thrusts. She made sure to hold a hand over Yang’s mouth as pleasure overtook her better judgment. As much as Blake would kill to hear her love screaming for her, it _really_ wouldn’t do to have the other guards bursting into the room and catch them both in the act. The feeling of Yang squeezing around her had Blake abruptly pulled out of her idle thoughts as she struggled to keep her own voice down. She was already making enough noise as it is with most of her armor still currently on. If she didn’t finish this soon, she risked them both _actually_ being found out. With her one hand still clasped around Yang’s mouth, muffling her impassioned screams, Blake raised herself onto her knees, using her other hand to take hold of Yang’s leg and pulling it up to her shoulder. The new angle had Yang keening beneath her, and Blake made sure to double her efforts, resolving to not slow down until she’d pushed Yang over that final edge. At this point, her thrusts had lost all precision, instead being overtaken by speed and passion. When she was sure Yang wouldn’t be alerting anyone close to the bed chambers, Yang removed the hand from her mouth to place the other leg onto her shoulder as well, fucking her with vigor and zeal. “I’m so fucking close baby,” she groaned, already seeing stars behind her eyelids.

“Inside.” Yang begged, “I want- I want to feel you-” Even as she said the words, her head was turned, buried into one of her arms while her face flushed scarlet. Blake couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

“Oh, you’ll get it dear heart.” She laughed breathlessly, groaning as she felt Yang getting tighter around her, “you’ll get it good. But not before you give me what I want.” And with that, Blake fell forward onto her hands, giving Yang that final push she needed until she finally, _finally_ , fell apart around her. Blake wasn’t far behind; her entire body shook as she felt herself empty inside the climaxing woman beneath her, weeks of sexual frustration and absence finally coming to an end. After what felt like hours, Yang finally found her voice.

“Holy shit.”

“Yup…”

“Wow.”

“Yup…”

“That was… uh, _wow.”_

“Yup…”

Yang laughed, “you got nothing else to say, hot stuff?” Blake returned the laughter, somehow managing to retake control of her muscles as she raised herself above her love.

“I love you.” She said, giving her a soft smile. Yang gave her a smile of her own, reaching a hand up to pull her down for a gentle kiss.

“I love you too.” They shared a few more kisses before Blake finally pulled away, putting her trousers back on and standing up from the bed. “Can’t you just sleep here?” Yang groaned into the bed. “I need cuddles…” Blake chuckled as she leaned down to press a final kiss onto her lover’s cheek.

“Jaune wasn’t feeling well so I promised I would take his night shift. I’m sure you’ll survive one night without cuddles,” she said as she pulled the sheet over Yang’s tired body.

“No.” She sluggishly refuted. “I’m going to die… you have killed the queen…”

As Yang drifted off, a soft snore slowly filled the silence of the night. Blake shook her head with a small smile on her lips. At least Yang would get some much-needed sleep tonight before her queenly duties demanded her attention the coming morning. Though she didn’t doubt that her Queen would “punish” her by demanding cuddles as soon as said duties came to an end. 

She could hardly wait. 


End file.
